User blog:Urbancommando77/An All-Terrain Battle!: Somali Pirates VS Hell's Angels
Somali Pirates: The Sea-Faring Hijackers and Smugglers armed by The Soviet Union VS Hells Angels: The Motorcycle-riding Crime Syndicate feared throughout America Who Is Deadliest? 'Somali Pirates' Information Somalia is famous for being one of the poorest nations on Earth, a desert nation with constant famines and poverty. The Gulf of Aden is an important location for trading vessels as it allows trade between the Indian Ocean and Mediterranean Sea. These ships created over-fishing, and starved fishermen began attacking ships. Somalia has also been under constant threat of Civil War, creating freedom-fighting terrorist cells. These two factors gave birth to the internationally feared and known Somali Pirates. Today, the Pirates are believed to have a strength of 15,000 men, if not higher. They hijack ships and kidnap passengers on said ships. They've even taken over Southern Somalia in the past few years and have cause crime and violence in the country to skyrocket. There is little chance of the Pirates dying out soon, as they've shown to be able to survive multiple crackdowns since 1992. Weapons Melee='Grappling Hook' *Length: 2ft (Hook) *Weight: 5lbs *Material: Barbed Steel |-| Handgun='Colt M1911' *Feed System: 7 rounds *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Range: 70 meters *Muzzle Velocity: 251m/s |-| SMG='Uzi' *Feed System: 20 rounds *Cartridge: 9mm *Range: 200 meters *Muzzle Velocity: 400m/s |-| Assault Rifle= AK-47 *Feed System: 20 rounds *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm *Range: 350 meters *Muzzle Velocity: 715m/s |-| Special= Hunting Knife *Length: 8in (Blade) *Weight: 2lbs *Material: Steel |-| Explosive='RDG-5' *Blast Radius: 30 meters *Weight: 10oz *Charge: 3.8oz TNT 'Hell's Angels' ' ' Information The Hells Angels Motorcycle Club (HAMC) is a worldwide one-percenter motorcycle gang and organized crime syndicate whose members typically ride Harley-Davidson motorcycles. In the United States and Canada, the Hells Angels are incorporated as the Hells Angels Motorcycle Corporation. Classified as one of the 4 Big Motor Gangs, the Angels are known for widespread violence and trafficking drugs and stolen goods. Many members assert the innocence of the group, saying they're just motor enthusiasts. Some of these members have even created fundraisers and parties sponsored by the group. Despite this, many members do enjoy the violent aspects of the Hell's Angels. The Hell's Angels' motto is "When We Do Good, Nobody Remembers. When We Do Bad, Nobody Forgets." This motto hints to the violent side of the motorists. Weapons Melee='Fire Axe' *Length: 3ft *Weight: 6lbs *Material: Steel |-| Handgun='Colt Python' *Feed System: 6 Rounds *Cartridge: .357 Magnum *Range: 45 meters *Muzzle Velocity: 950m/s |-| SMG='Steyr TMP' *Feed System: 20 Rounds *Cartridge: 9x19 Parabellum *Range: 100 meters *Muzzle Velocity: 400m/s |-| Assault Rifle='M4 Carbine' *Feed System: 30 Rounds *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm *Range: 500 meters *Muzzle Velocity: 880m/s |-| Special='Butterfly Knife' *Length: 11in (Blade) *Weight: 2lbs *Material: Steel |-| Explosive='Molotov Cocktail' *Blast Radius: Varies *Weight: Varies *Charge: Alcohol X-Factors Notes *Battle will be 10 VS 10 *Battle will take place in a California Shipyard *Please correct my on any mistakes *If the Tabs look wrong, I apologize *Voting ends Sep. 22, 2015 Good Voting, Comrades! Category:Blog posts